world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
032615-MeouetNate
AC: so AC: got cold feet yet? TC: I believe ṭhey are ṭhe normal ṭemperaṭure. AC: no, I mean, you still up for this? TC: I don'ṭ believe anyone else has come up wiṭh a beṭṭer plan, yeṭ. TC: I am quiṭe ready. AC: alright then AC: what are the details going to be? AC: like, who exactly do I need to work on false memories for? TC: Everyone involved in ṭhaṭ memo. TC: Ṭhe memo needs ṭo disappear. TC: And TC: I will have a leṭṭer read ṭo ṭhe group before you do ṭhe wipe. TC: Ṭhaṭ will need ṭo be erased as well. TC: Buṭ ṭhe leṭṭer musṭ be burnṭ before ṭhe erasing. TC: As ṭhere will be a second one for reading immediaṭely afṭer AC: ok, easy enough AC: this chat should disappear too, I take it TC: Depends how defensible you ṭhink you can be in ṭhe face of whaṭ's ṭo come. TC: If you ṭhink you can sṭick wiṭh a plan, by all means. Reṭain whaṭ you wanṭ. Buṭ don'ṭ make yourself ṭhe weak link in ṭhe chain in case we're undersṭimaṭing lily AC: I'm not TC: Or Nullar's Child, for ṭhaṭ maṭṭer AC: better safe than sorry TC: Ṭhis is ṭrue. TC: For whaṭ iṭs worṭh, I appreciaṭe ṭhe help. TC: You are an asseṭ ṭo ṭhaṭ ṭeam. AC: for what it's worth, it should be me TC: I know you feel guilṭ, or maybe responsibiliṭy. Buṭ TC: Iṭ can'ṭ be abouṭ any of ṭhose ṭhings for ṭhis ṭo work. TC: You and Sami do need ṭo reṭain memories of acṭually killing Ṭhiago, ṭhough. For ṭhis ṭo work as iṭs needed. AC: that's true AC: we change too much and the story becomes off TC: All of you will need ṭo be on base for ṭhis ṭo work as well. AC: should we mess around too much with the fight with Ryspor? TC: Noṭ aṭ all TC: Noṭhing needs ṭo be messed wiṭh oṭher ṭhan ṭhe knowledge of ṭhis plan. AC: fair enough AC: that should be an easy change to make and hide TC: I will send you a box wiṭh conṭenṭs and an iṭinerary for ṭhe final day. Iṭ may make some addiṭional work ṭowards ṭhe end, buṭ I feel like everyone will benefiṭ. AC: cool AC: hopefully this works TC: If you and Doir do your jobs correcṭly, I can promise iṭ will be flawless. AC: that's a big if TC: I am noṭ worried abouṭ your parṭ. TC: I worry Doir will geṭ senṭimenṭal. AC: you think he may hold out on wiping everything for himself? TC: I do... Which is why ṭhe box and ṭhe insṭrucṭions inside will be so imporṭanṭ. AC: sigh, why couldn't it be one of the people who annoyed me taking the bullet here? TC: Because a sacrifice ṭhaṭ isn'ṭ a loss doesn'ṭ work. AC: other people would still feel loss AC: still sucks that it has to be the one cool person from our session TC: I won'ṭ be gone, you know. AC: not physically, but effectively TC: Maybe noṭ. AC: got a secret plan there or something? TC: Jusṭ a hope. TC: A gamble, if you will. TC: We'll find ouṭ if iṭ pays off. AC: I prefer a hope AC: it makes it seem like it's something I can help TC: Was ṭhere anyṭhing else I could help you wiṭh, Naṭe? AC: nope, I'm good, you probably got a lot to take care of before this all goes down anyways AC: good luck TC: Jusṭ a biṭ. TC: Ṭhank you. TC: Keep everyone in line, would you? AC: I'll try